


A Beauty, a Beast, and a Champ

by SeafoamSoul



Series: Beauty and the Beast: WWE Style [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: The roster reacts to your newfound relationship and Braun gives you the perfect gift.





	A Beauty, a Beast, and a Champ

“Um, excuse me, did I see you kiss Braun earlier?” Sasha asked, sliding up next to me as I fixed a cup of coffee for myself.

“What, you haven’t heard yet? I’m surprised it hasn’t gotten around,” I mused, adding sugar to my cup.

“I heard a rumor that you and he were together but I didn’t believe it. I guess you two are?” she said, raising her eyebrow at me.

“Nah, actually. I’m just working my way down the roster. I was thinking after I finish this cup of coffee, I could go find Jericho. Give him a kiss and see how it makes me feel,” I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my coffee.

“Oh my god why are you making this so hard?” Sasha laughed, slapping my arm.

“I like being difficult,” I shrugged.

“Okay so you’re gonna tell me all about this thing you have with the Beast, right? Isn’t that what everyone’s calling him?” Sasha led me to a table at catering, flopping down onto a chair and waiting for me to do the same.

“Well I didn’t know everyone was calling him the Beast, I thought that was just an us thing,” I mused aloud.

“Alicia told us about it! It’s so cute! That you said you two were gonna be teaming up Beauty and the Beast style. And I guess everyone just figured you two kinda slid that into your relationship. And you guys do, don’t you?” Sasha asked, leaning closer to me over the table.

“Oh my god, Sasha. It’s not that big a deal,” I laughed, toying with the stirrer in my coffee. “But if you must know, yes. And we think it’s adorable.”

“How did this even happen? I mean, obviously because you two have been teamed up together for what, a month and a half now? But how far into that did this happen?” Her words were running together, she barely finished a question before starting the next.

“Okay, slow down Sasha. It happened around Christmas? That show right before then. We got stuck in the town and so we ended up having to share a room and he hates Christmas but he got me this perfect present and it was…perfect. And he’s perfect. It’s been great,” I answered, smile stretched across my face.

“Oh my god, you love him!” Sasha yelled, slapping the table.

“Wow okay no? It’s only been like, two months, thank you,” I said, frowning at her. “Please relax.”

“But-“ she began, cut off by the appearance of Seth, sliding into the seat next to her.

“So, here’s Beauty,” he laughed. “Ready for your match tonight? Your Beast gonna be out there with you?”

“Do none of you have anything better to do than talk about me being with Braun and our nicknames for each other?” I asked, throwing my hands up in the air.

“But do you understand how cute it is to see you two together?” Bayley asked, flopping down next to me.

“Oh my god,” I groaned, banging my head on the table.

“Aren’t they so cute? I saw them kiss this morning and it was adorable,” Sasha sighed.

“Braun still hasn’t said anything but it’s not like he talks to any of us back here anyway but I can only assume they text all the time because I’ve caught him smiling at his phone multiple times. So they’re either texting or our little Beauty over here is sending nudes to him constantly,” Seth butted in.

“I am not sending him nudes!” I shrieked.

“Who are you not sending nudes to?” a familiar rumbling voice asked from behind me.

My head shot up and I turned around to face Braun, a smile on my face. “You,” I told him, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

“You could,” he shrugged. “I wouldn’t complain.”

“Well of course you wouldn’t,” I rolled my eyes, laughing at him. It was eerily silent behind me, so I turned slightly to survey my tablemates. They were all staring, openmouthed at my exchange with Braun. I sighed, turning back towards Braun. “You ready for later?” I asked him.

“Ready to see my little Beauty kick some ass, yeah,” he nodded. “But I have to go actually get ready. I’ll see you later, alright?” His hand reached out to cup my cheek, thumb brushing my cheekbone.

There was a choking noise behind me but I ignored it in favor of turning my head to kiss Braun’s palm. “Okay! I’ll see you later!” I watched as he walked off before turning to face my friends at the table. “What the hell?”

“What the hell what?” Bayley asked, innocent look on her face.

“You guys won’t shut up when it’s just me but you suddenly find it impossible to form a single word when Braun shows up? And who made that gross choking noise a second ago?” I ranted. Sasha looked terribly guilty while Seth and Bayley made eye contact before looking down at the table.

“To be fair,” Seth began, “Braun is kind of terrifying.”

“Physically, yes. He’s a giant fucking man! But if any of you would just talk to him, or at least try to, you’d see that he’s not scary at all. He’s adorable and sweet and funny and he’s just like a giant teddy bear and it’s hard to hear you guys make jokes about my relationship and to talk about how scary he is,” I explained, standing up from the table. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a match to prepare for.” I left them all at the table as I walked down the hallway to my locker room, the entire conversation on loop through my head.

==========================

A month later, things were different. I was still being endlessly teased for the whole Beauty and the Beast thing, but people were talking to Braun. Not just small talk either. He and Sasha had an entire conversation about the best place to go get a piercing, he and Seth talked about their favorite gyms, and Alicia sat him down to ramble to him about…something. It was amazing to finally see people talking to him.

However, tonight I couldn’t really focus on that. Tonight, I had a title match with Sasha. I was slated to win, and Sasha and I were the only two who knew it. Even Braun, who would be at ringside, didn’t know. I couldn’t wait for his reaction and it was all I could think about.

“Hey, Beauty, you ready?” Braun asked, slinging an arm around my waist in gorilla.

“A little nervous,” I replied, hands fiddling with the zipper on my entrance jacket. My match was in two minutes. Two minutes is not enough time to cry and throw up and pitch a fit before going out to kick ass in a match. So here I was, fiddling with my gear instead.

“You’ll do fine. I’ll be out there with you,” Braun told me. “You’re gonna kick ass and the crowd is gonna love you even more than they already do.” I sighed, zipping and unzipping my jacket ferociously. A stagehand came by, telling us our entrance would be in 30 seconds. “Hey, hey, look at me,” Braun coaxed, tilting my head up by my chin. “Don’t be nervous. You got this, okay? Go out there and kick ass.” I nodded, smiling up at him. He leaned down to press a kiss to my lips as my cue hit. “Go get ‘em,” he said, slapping my ass as I turned from him. And there we went, down the ramp.

================================

I stood in the middle of the ring, holding the belt above my head, taking in the cheers of the crowd. Braun joined me, stepping over the top rope to take me in his arms, swinging me around in the center of the ring. “You did it, Beauty,” he whispered to me before he put me down. He left the ring, waiting to help me off the apron, leading me to the back.

“You did it! You’re the champ!” Alicia yelled, wrapping her arms around me as I stepped through the curtain. Bayley joined in, squealing in excitement as we all jumped around together.

“Excuse me, ladies, but I need to steal Beauty away for the night,” Braun said, interrupting our group hug.

“Oooooohhh,” Bayley laughed as Braun scooped me up in his arms. “Don’t keep her up all night! She needs to be well rested for Raw tomorrow!” she called after us as Braun carried me away down the hallway, me giggling the whole way.

“Congratulations, Beauty,” he told me, finally putting me down when we reached our locker room.

“I couldn’t have done it without my Beast,” I said, smiling up at him.

Braun smiled back at me, a smile that hadn’t left his face since I pinned Sasha. “Come on, baby. I have something for you at the hotel.” He grabbed our bags, throwing them over his shoulder and leading me out the door and to the parking lot, not even giving us time to get changed.

“Okay but if this thing you have for me isn’t you naked, I don’t know if I want it,” I joked, climbing into the front seat.

“Well if I had known you were so easy to please, I wouldn’t have worried so much about getting you something,” Braun laughed, taking my hand in his.

“Keep that in mind for next time. Except there won’t be a next time, because I’m never letting this belt out of my sight,” I told him, tapping the belt with my free hand.

“Is that thing gonna take my place next to you at night?” Braun asked, pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

“No, of course not! I have two sides. You can be on one side, and the belt can be on the other. I have it all figured out,” I said, following him inside the hotel to the elevator. “And that way I can snuggle with both of you at the same time.”

“Glad you have a plan,” Braun smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, pulling me into his side as we rode the elevator to our floor.

When we finally reached our room, I skipped to the bed, sitting down on the foot of it, belt strewn over my lap. “So what did you get for me?” I asked, bouncing slightly as Braun busied himself with the bags.

“Impatient,” Braun chided, digging through the hall closet.

“Pretty and impatient,” I corrected, smiling cheekily at him. “Oh, and a champ!”

Braun finally stopped fiddling in the closet, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat as he turned his head towards me. His face was flushed and he cleared his throat again. “So, uh, I know that everyone backstage has been making jokes about the whole Beauty and the Beast thing. But, I know it’s important to you – to us, so I got you this.” He turned completely to me, revealing a rose statuette in a glass case, a perfect replica of the famous Beauty and the Beast rose.

“Oh my god, Braun,” I gasped, standing up from the bed, walking over to him. “I love it,” I whispered, taking the case from his hands. “I love it and I-I love you.”

“You-“ he began, head cocked to the side.

I put the rose on the table next to us, eyes never leaving his. “I love you,” I repeated. It was silent for a moment, Braun just towering over me. Finally, he let out a loud laugh, reaching out for me. He lifted me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued to laugh, pressing kisses all over my face. “Braun!” I giggled, his beard tickling my skin.

“God, I love you, too,” he breathed, finally pressing his lips to mine. Our tongues tangled together as he backed me up against the wall, hips caging mine. I could feel his cock through his ring pants, hard and insistent against my stomach. I rolled my hips against his, hands falling to the button on his pants. I managed to get his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, shoving them down around his thighs. Braun’s mouth fell to neck and shoulder, kissing and nipping at my skin while his hands tore my shorts down my legs, the head of his cock brushing against my clit.

“Braun,” I moaned, sinking down onto his cock. His hips started hammering into me, skipping his usual start of deep, slow thrusts. He was moving quickly, my back scraping up and down the wall. I rolled my hips in time with his movements, moaning and scraping my nails down his chest.

“I won’t last long baby,” he growled, thrusting harder into me.

“God, me neither,” I breathed, dropping a hand down to my clit. Braun groaned, eyes watching my hand as I rubbed tight circles on my clit in time with his thrusts until I was coming, moaning his name loudly into the air. He growled once more, hips stuttering against mine as he came, mouth falling to my neck again.

He slowly pulled out of me, moving to kiss me again, his tongue overtaking my mouth. “I love you,” he told me again, breaking away from the kiss. “And I’m so damn proud of you, Beauty.”

I flushed, slowly unwinding myself from his body as he set me down. “I love you, too.”

===========================

After we showered and had gotten ready for bed, I looked over at the table where the rose sat, along with my belt. “Hey, Beast,” I said, tracing circles on Braun’s upturned palm as we lay in bed.

“Yes, Beauty?” he replied, hand in my hair.

“What would you have done if I had lost tonight? Seeing as you already had the rose,” I asked.

“You weren’t gonna lose. But even if you had, I would’ve still given it to you. I wanted you to have it. Every Beauty needs her rose to go with her Beast,” Braun explained. I smiled, touched, as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Every Beauty needs a Beast and a rose, and I was lucky to have gotten both, and a championship belt, too.


End file.
